


A Tempting Storm

by AndreaRyan



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 1899, Canon Compliant, Kissing, M/M, Making Love, Summer 1899, Teen love, pre harry potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:34:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28338546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndreaRyan/pseuds/AndreaRyan
Summary: It was almost poetic to be broken by Gellert Grindelwald.The last day they spent together in 1899 before it all went wrong.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Comments: 10
Kudos: 48





	A Tempting Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Something short and bittersweet for these grey days. Enjoy!

**A Tempting Storm**

Storm. Storm in the middle of the night when the lightning splits the dark, clouds-covered sky. The only source of light when the moon is but a smeared silver patch. And yet, destructive. 

That’s what Gellert’s eyes reminded Albus of.

Perhaps, it is true that eyes are the window to one’s soul. At the end of the day, Gellert entered his life just like that. Lightning on a stormy night. Swiftly, granting a brief moment of light, and then splitting everything apart.

And after all, there was beauty in it. It was almost poetic to be broken by Gellert Grindelwald.

It had been two months since they met. Albus’ house was quiet. He was sure it was this exact silence which ruined everything.

If the house was as noisy as it once used to be, they wouldn’t go there. And if they had, they would just plot and talk or maybe they would read, but it would not take the course it had.

Gellert might had still kissed the side of Albus’ neck as he sat by a desk in his room, but Albus would chide him. And even now, he nearly said: ‘Not here, my mother is downstairs.’

But his mother was not downstairs. That was one of the problems. She was not there. Not anymore. He had not even stopped wearing black yet. 

Gellert’s lips were warm when they found the soft skin of Albus’ neck, right above a fading bruise. That small bite of love was Gellert’s fault, too. Or maybe not. Maybe that was not fair. It was an aftermath of Gellert trying to muffle his moans in Albus’ neck. Albus did not mind.

Just as he did not mind the kiss. Instead of chiding him, he leaned more into it, craving that promise of forgetting. Even if just for a moment.

Gellert took Albus’ hand, gently nudging him to stand up. His back was still to Gellert when his eyes landed on a sketch pinned to the wall, breath hitching as Gellert’s hands settled on his hips. 

The sketch - meaningless drawing of Gellert Albus did one morning when he was reading - wasn’t perfect. It didn’t have to be. He just needed to remember that moment when he began to realize that the line of friendship had not only been crossed, they were far behind it and there was no going back. 

‘Gellert.’ The name slipped past Albus’ lips before he even thought through what he wanted to say after. He wasn’t even sure there was something he wanted to say.

‘Yes?’ Gellert murmured into his skin.

‘Don’t leave me.’

Gellert laughed. ‘Well, I can assure you, I am not going anywhere now.’

He did not understand - how could he. They were never on the same page - it always just appeared like it. One day, Albus would regret not walking away in that moment, but this was too good, too tempting to simply walk away from. 

Albus turned around so he could see his face. He ran his fingers over his cheek, trying to take it all in, each sharp edge and soft curve.

‘Can’t get over how gorgeous I am?’

Rolling his eyes, Albus said: ‘Your ego is something I cannot get over.’

He brought Gellert closer, grazed his lips with his own, smiling.

‘You’ll be the death of me.’

Gellert smiled, too: ‘I was going to say that.’

And then Gellert kissed him and it was impossible to think about anything after. His lips were intoxicating through speeches and kisses alike. 

The next moment of clarity he had, they were on his bed and it moaned under their weight, the air in the room got heavier, warmer and it soon carried the unmistakable scent of temptation. 

The buttons came undone, strings untied, fabric out of the way. Gellert above him, whispering something about power, happiness, maybe even love, but Albus could not be sure. It was all always a blur when they became one. A mess of tangled limbs and careless promises.

And once their own desire burnt them down and the veil of pleasure covered their bodies, and Albus’ mind began to settle, he knew he would always have this. Even when the bruise on his neck would fade. Even when five minutes later, the door would open and his life would fall apart, he would still have this moment when Gellert held him in his arms. 


End file.
